This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Providing alternative light sources is an important goal to reduce energy consumption. Alternatives to incandescent bulbs include compact fluorescent bulbs and light-emitting diode (LED) light bulbs. The compact fluorescent light bulbs use significantly less power for illumination. However, the materials used in compact fluorescent bulbs are not environmentally friendly.
Various configurations are known for light-emitting diode lights. Light-emitting diode lights last longer and have less environmental impact than compact fluorescent bulbs. Light-emitting diode lights use less power than compact fluorescent bulbs. However, many compact fluorescent bulbs and light-emitting diode lights do not have the same light spectrum as incandescent bulbs. They are also relatively expensive. In order to achieve maximum life from a light-emitting diode, heat must be removed from around the light-emitting diode. In many known configurations, light-emitting diode lights are subject to premature failure due to heat and light output causing increased temperatures at the light-emitting diode.